To have Known Love
by Quassim
Summary: In Florem Tiz becomes enamored with a beautiful rose; however, love does not always end well. Im trash for shipping this pairing. Quote at last line is C. Elizabeth (thanks to people who clarified Derosso and Derosa)


Tiz had never really been one for noticing looks, sure Agnés, Edea and Ringabell all were very pretty, especially in comparison with himself, but never had he been so enamored to the point of speechlessness.

Until this day.

The band of four was exploring Florem, hoping to pick up on the latest trends for Agnés' benefit. And there he was, a man dressed all in Red.

While he spoke to Ringabell Tiz stared openly taking in as much as he could. His eyes shone and his heart beat faster. As the man, now know to be Fiore DeRosa turned to leave he glanced at Tiz and gave a smile and a wink. At this the farm boy blushed and turned to the side smiling.

"Tiz,Tiz are you okay?" Edea shook his shoulder

"Huh?" he answered, still flushed

"You zoned out for a bit there" Agnés said, "Do you need a potion or something?"

The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "I guess I'm just a little tired."

The others seemed to accept his words, and the four continued on their quest for fashion.  
>-<p>

When they next encountered DeRosa he greets them "Ah the double date," he cusped Tiz's chin, "Really pretty boy you could do so much better"

Tiz's whole face lit up red, "P...pretty boy?"

Edea smacked DeRosa's hand away, " Don't you touch him!" Both Ringabell and Agnés moved in between the man and their friend.

DeRosa backed off waving his hands defensively "Now now, he's a big boy, let him make his own decisions"

Edea seemed frustrated, "Murgurgur,... Just get lost creep!"

The man backed up and took the waste of the girl with him,"Fine, fine, but pretty boy, if you are ever looking for a good time come find me." He blew a kiss, winked, and left.

Tiz brought his hands to his heated face, "pretty..." he murmured.

"Unacceptable, Tiz that sort of man is despicable."

"Pitch as black on my list" Edea stated, "He'll play with your feelings and then toss you aside, the worst kind of man."

Ringabell rubbed his chin, "But something does seem off, those girls are so enamored with him..."

"We could investigate!" Tiz quickly suggested.

Edea smiled,"Okay, but be careful Tiz"

The group stayed the night and in the streets found the body of one of the girls seen at DeRosa's side.

"How horrible,"Agnés said, "Now we simply must investigate what awful things that man does to these poor girls."

Tiz stepped forward "What if I go with him?"

"Unacceptable, we can't just put you in danger"she protested.

Ringabell chimed in, "This is our best bet on stopping him before he gets other girls"

"Don't need the competition eh Ringabell?" Edea joked.

Agnés relented, "be careful Tiz, we will be watching from a distance too."

He smiled,"Don't worry, I am strong."

DeRosa stood in Florem's town square looking around for his nect target when Tiz showed up, "Ah, pretty boy, alone I see, can I get a name and your company?"

The man extended his hand to Tiz who took it and replied, "It's Tiz,...and I wouldn't mind...being with you that is..."

The man bent down and kissed Tiz's fingers,causing the boy's face to become pinker, "Then Tiz, it will be a wonderful night I'm sure"

DeRosa swept Tiz around the town, treating him to dancing, dinner, and sweet words in his ear.

From the bushes the trio watched and whispered among themselves

"Looks like a normal date to me", Ringabell quipped.

Edea hit his shoulder, "Just watch okay."

"Alright, alright"

As evening drew closer Tiz was beginning to wonder if perhaps they had been wrong, and the girls and Fiore had nothing to do with each other.

DeRosa leaned over towards a bush of roses plucked one, caressing Tiz's face as he placed the flower behind the boy's ear, "Now we match" then the man pulled Tiz into a deep kiss. The boy's eyes widened at first but shut as the kiss intensified, he grabbed the taller man's shirt while their tongues intertwined.

Tiz whimpered when the kiss ended, his eye now completely glazed over,"You'll come with me right Tiz." the mage asked?

Tiz replied immediately, "Anything for you", his voice clearly not what it normally would be.

"Tiz is in trouble!" Agnés whispered to the other two.

"What are we waiting for then?" Ringabell asked.

The trio jumped up and followed the path the two had taken.

"They're gone!" Edea exclaimed.

"Look there" Agnés pointed at the ground "A piece of Tiz's shirt."

Once the three managed to get the doorway open they rushed down to find Tiz shirt half off leaning into the kisses DeRosa placed on his neck and the hands on his chest, "It's rude to interrupt you know." the mage said glancing at the three.

"Get away from him!" Edea shouted as she drew her weapon,

DeRosa smirked, "Tiz, we have guests, won't you help me let them out?"

The boy looked at him lovingly and smiled, "Of course"  
>-<p>

After the battle was near its end DeRosa turned and placed one final kiss on Tiz's right as the boy's senses began to return.  
>Ringabell made the finishing blow and Tiz was completely charm free.<p>

Glancing at his friends he quickly fixed his shirt and ran past them back to the hotel room, tears visible in his eyes.

"I think Tiz needs some time alone right now" Ringabell suggested.

The girls nodded in agreement and they all made their way back to the hotel room in their own time.

-  
>That night Ringabell found Tiz crying while holding the rose. The amnesiac sat next to him and patted the boys back in an attempt to comfort him.<p>

"He was the first you know..." Tiz said between sobs "my first love..." he paused, "I thought I was strong you know..." He looked at Ringabell for some sort of confirmation.

Ringabell sighed, "You may be strong Tiz, but the heart is a fragile thing."

That night Ringabell hugged Tiz, rubbing circles in his back until the farm boy had cried himself to sleep.

-  
>No one questioned the next day when Tiz bought a rose shaped brooch to hold his cloak nor the presence of a pressed flower in the journal accompanied by the text: "Though sorrow may impede my heart,<br>It is of great love to have known you."


End file.
